5th Year
by Cassie
Summary: Hmm, lets see, got to come up with a Summary. It's a James and Lily Fic. It's tons of fun, in their 5th year, tons of stuffage happens, good story. I wrote it while having major writers block from
1. Welcome Back!

Lily Peterson was in a car on her way to King's Cross Station.   
She could hardly wait to get back to Hogwarts and she would be starting   
her 5th year there. She looked out the of the window and thoughts of   
her friends consumed here.  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
Lily has accidentally run into someone on her first time at Platform 9 ¾.   
"Oh," Lily has said sitting up and looking at the girl that has run   
into her "Sorry," "Oh, no, it's was totally my fault." The other girl   
exclaimed. "I'm Severa, by the way, Severa Teagan Snape, I like to be   
called Teagan, and I hate being called Severa." Lily nodded and   
introduced herself. A boy who looked like Teagan walked up to them.   
"Severa lets get on the train." Teagan looked at this boy in disgust,   
"Lily, this is my twin, Severus Snape."  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Lily smiled as she remembered meeting James Potter, Remus   
Lupin, and Sirius Black. They were the most fun people she'd ever met.   
She thought back to the sorting as she usually did, she tried to figure   
out what the sorting hat had meant.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Well, well, well, where to put you. Not   
Slytherin, nope, you'd go nowhere there.   
Maybe Ravenclaw? No, no, no, and definitely   
not Hufflepuff. What's left? Ahh yes, Griffindor,   
hmm, Look at that future! How exciting! You need   
to meet a certain someone so I'll have to put   
you in...   
GRIFFINDOR!  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Meet a certain someone? But who? She smiled again as she   
thought of the other 5th year Griffindors. They had been the smallest   
group sorted into a house in centuries. Only 6 people, James Potter,   
Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Teagan Snape and herself.  
"Lily," her mother called "We're here." Lily couldn't help the grin   
that spread across her face; she leaped from the car and helped her   
parent's struggle with her trunk. She kissed her parents goodbye and   
promised to write,, she didn't give her glowering sister a last look   
and Lily disappeared between the barriers of Platform 9 and 10.   
"Lily!" A squeal filled the air, passerby's standing next to the   
Hogwarts Express looked at the 2 girls. "Teagan!" They embraced in a   
fierce hug. "I've just been dying for you to show up!" Teagan smiled   
happily "Wish we could have written over the summer but you know how   
my parents are about me being in Griffindor and my friends." Lily   
nodded and they talked happily as they put their trunks in a   
compartment of the train. Teagan was frantically telling Lily about   
how her father had been furious when Sirius had written her over the   
summer. (Sirius was Teagan's boyfriend.) "Honestly, I wouldn't be   
surprised if he dumped me." At that statement their compartment door   
slide open and in came Sirius, Remus, Peter and finally James. Sirius   
whispered into Teagan's ear and out they went. Leaving the other 4   
alone in the room. "Well," Lily said as the train started away from   
the station "How are you guys?" Peter mumbled something turning red   
and sitting down. Remus nodded at Lily and sat down, looking pale.   
James, however, sat next to Lily and started talking animatedly about   
his summer. Teagan and Sirius entered the compartment later and   
Lily noticed that they were holding hands. "So, Lily," Sirius said   
"Sorry to leave you with James who is probably boring you to death."   
James looked embarrassed, "Shut up, Sirius!" They spent the rest of   
the train ride playing Exploding Snap, and laughing as Remus and   
James mad loud bets about how soon Sirius and Teagan would kiss. After   
they had all changed into their Hogwarts robes, they exited the train   
and into horseless carriages that took them up to the castle. Teagan   
sat next to Lily at the Griffindor table and leaned towards her   
"Lily," Teagan whispered, "Peter has a crush on you." Lily rolled her   
eyes but nevertheless a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. Lily saw   
Severus and his friend Lucius Malfoy had come into the Great Hall   
and they had sat down at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore had stood   
up and was having everyone pay attention as the sorting began. Lily   
looked over at Peter, Remus and James. They were the only Griffindors   
her age that were available. Lily lost herself in thoughts of   
boyfriends and was very started to see that dinner was over. They   
acquired the password from one of the prefects and all the 5th year   
Griffindors went to their tower. James called password to the Fat   
Lady and once inside the common room, Teagan drug Lily to their room   
to tell Lily about her and Sirius. After getting into her pajamas,   
she sun into her bed and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.  



	2. I'm a What?

"Lily" Teagan called "Lily, get up! You slept through   
breakfast." Lily woke groggily and ate the toast that Teagan had   
brought for her. "We're going down to the lake to go swimming and   
lay out. Want to come?" Lily nodded and changed into her white   
bathing suit that showed off her auburn hair and sparkling green   
eyes. Lily surveyed her reflection, her short 5 foot 1 thin frame   
looked more tan than usual against her white bikini. "Come on Lily!"   
Teagan called to her, and Lily pulled her hair, that reached to the   
middle of her back, into a neat ponytail. Once Teagan and Lily had   
come to the common room, they met Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. They   
all went down to the lake together. After lying down, Sirius had done   
something to the other 3 boys that Teagan and Lily hadn't seen and the   
3 of them chased Sirius across the grounds. Teagan laughed "Boys" she   
muttered and both girls closed their eyes. Footsteps came towards Lily   
and a fuzzy thought came to Lily "They guys are back." But soon two   
sets of hands grabbed Lily's ankles and wrists. Her eyes snapped open   
and realized that a much taller Lucius and Severus pulled her towards   
the lake. "No, no" Lily screamed, "I can't swim!" Teagan was up and   
running after them "Severus! Severus let go of her!" New, familiar   
voices were now also shouting, "Let Lily go!" "She can't swim!" "Can't   
you hear her?" Lily grew frantic as they reached the waters edge and   
they began swinging her "No! Guys! I can't swim!" "Then float Mudblood"  
said Lucius maliciously before he and Severus let her fly into the   
deeper part of the lake. She screamed as she hit the lake and water   
filled her mouth. Lily sputtered above the water before sinking under.   
Something slimy grabbed Lily and pushed her out of the water. Lily   
screamed as she briefly saw James and Remus swimming out to her,   
Sirius beating up Severus and Teagan slapping Lucius as Professor   
Mcgonagall came tearing out of the castle before she was pulled under   
completed by the slippery tentacle and Lily knew no more.  
  
*****  
  
Something poked Lily and she opened her eyes. When her eyes   
focused on her surroundings she gasped and then coughed but soon   
realized that she could breathe. Lily looked up and calculated that   
it must be miles until the surface of the lake. She looked at the   
thing that poked her. A young, well built, fairly hansom man. To   
Lily's surprise, instead of legs he had silver fins and short wild   
green hair. It shocked Lily to see that she also had fins. "What   
happened? Who are you?" "I'm Camden, I bought you from Galia, the   
giant squid and then I changed you into a mermaid, because" Camden   
looked at her anxiously "One day you'll be my wife." Lily's eyes   
widened, "I'm only 15!" "And I'm only 19, that's why I said one day   
you'll be my wife." "No! You don't understand" Lily protested, "I'm   
a student at Hogwarts! I need to get there to go to class and complete   
my 5th year, to start my 5th year!" "But you can't leave, once here   
you can't leave until someone comes for you." Lily sighed, "They'll   
look for me." "Yeah, ok," said Camden "So, I'll show you to your   
dwellings and then I'll show you around the village." It took Lily   
awhile to get use to her fins that were a distinct silver color. Lily   
later realized that she had gills on her neck and she figures that was   
how she breathed. Lily was stuck in the mermaid village for 6 weeks   
when Camden came to get Lily from her dwellings to meet his friends.   
They were very rowdy, and Camden had to be very protective of her   
because many of his friends were looking for betrothals. During this   
particular outing, Camden and his friends went to catch snipits.   
Snipits looked like snakes with fins and shark-like teeth. It was a   
common challenge to try and catch them. A raw snipit was a delicacy,   
even though Lily despised them. Camden kissed Lily on the cheek before   
he left "Lily," he said "You stay on this rock until I come back from   
catching snipits." Lily nodded her thoughts fell on Camden's sister,   
Clover. The other day, Clover came to Lily to help her understand   
mermaid customs. "Now Lily." Clover had said, "When Camden turns 20   
you'll be married. Every merman is married when they are 20, the wife   
can be as young as 12. You're really lucky to be betrothed to Camden;   
he's a lot gentler than a lot of the other mermen of his age." Camden   
had told Clover the secret of what Lily really was "I can't marry him.   
I'm not ready for marriage." "Lily," Clover said in a soothing voice,   
knowing that Lily was getting worked up "There is nothing you can do."   
Clover's voice echoed in Lily's ears "There is nothing you can do."   
Lily jumped as a hand clasped around her wrist. One of Camden's   
friends Tor was pulling Lily towards the village. "Tor! What are you   
doing?" Lily asked, "What happened to Camden, is he all right?" For   
tightened his grip "Camden is still hunting snipits. Tor saw Lily's   
quizzical look "I turned 20 four days ago." Horror, blinding terror   
filled Lily. "No! I belong to Camden!" Lily shrieked, "Not anymore   
you don't!" Tor growled, the village was in sight now. Lily considered   
telling Tor the truth about herself. Camden had made her promise not   
to tell. "I'm not a real mermaid." Tor stopped and looked at her   
incredulously. "You lie." He said quietly "I'm not lying! I'm a   
student at Hogwarts. You can't marry me." "You lie!" Tor shouted and   
continued to force her back to the village. Lily grabbed a stone and   
knocked Tor in the side of the head. Lily yanked her arm from Tor's   
grip and swam the opposite direction with Tor right behind her. Lily   
passed the rock where she was suppose to be waiting for Camden on and   
straight into the 10 foot long reeds where the snipits lived. Tor   
followed Lily but lost her in the reeds and he swam slowly over them   
looking for her. Lily tried to remain still and calm but the slithering   
of the snipits around her made her shake with fear of being bitten.   
One snipit swam into her hair, which made Lily jerk with surprise,   
and the snipit bit her in the beck. Lily grabbed the snipit and tossed   
it aside., she felt her neck, the snipit had ripped one of her gills.   
More snipits started to circle her; they became very frenzied when   
someone or something was surprised. One snipit lunged at Lily but   
expecting it she shot out of the reeds with about 20 snipits following   
her. Lily saw Tor about 30 feet away; she turned and swam as fast as   
she could. Lily looked behind her as she blindly swam forward and saw   
there were more snipits following her and Tor was behind them as she   
was turning her head around to where she was swimming Lily ran right   
into something. That something turned out to be Camden, who grabbed   
her forearm and easily shoved Lily behind him, caught the snipits   
following her. When he saw Tor he gave him a questioning look. "He   
was going to steal me! Steal me and marry me!" Tor scowled "Come on   
Camden! You know I'm 20, you're still 19. Can't I have Lily and you   
can find someone else?" Lily felt herself go deathly pale, for one   
wild moment she thought he's accept. "Never, you can rest assure   
that the rest of the village will hear about this." "If you tell   
about this, " Tor countered, "I'll tell the village that she," he   
pointed at Lily" is not a real mermaid." Camden turned to Lily, fury   
filled ever inch of his body as he grabbed her and yanked her in front   
of him. "Why did you lie?" he bellowed tightening his grip on her arm   
"I, I, I would s-say anything to g-get out of m-marrying Tor."   
Unexpectedly Camden hit Lily across her cheek. "That will teach you   
never to lie again." Lily's eyes filled with tears but she refused to   
let Camden see her cry so she turned and swam towards the village.   
Lily missed the rest of Camden and Tor's conversation.   
Weeks later when her head had stopped throbbing and the bruise   
had disappeared Lily ventured out of her dwellings. Camden had not   
come to visit her since he had stuck her, which Lily liked because she   
was absolutely terrified of the thought of him coming over. AS Lily   
swam past the eerie dull-red colored flowers, Camden swam up to her.   
"I thought I told you not to go out on your own!" he said sternly, Lily   
winced, closing her eyes, she waiting for him to hit her. Instead   
Camden tenderly touched the place where he had hit her and then he   
stroked her hair. "Oh Lily," He started "I'm sorry, we can't get   
married with you being scared of me." "M-married?" Lily stammered "I   
thought you turned 20 months from now." "No," Camden said, a smile   
spreading across his face "In 5 days I'll be 20." Lily couldn't believe   
it. "Time flies when you're in love." Camden laughed nervously and ran   
a hand through his short wild green hair.  



	3. Rescued

(A/N: Hey all! I was so excited to see that I had 4, count them,  
4 reviews! Yes! I took the stupid SAT's today and I think I did all  
right, I can't say thanks enough to my reviewers, it's such an encouragement  
to get super cool reviews, and not one flame. And if you are thinking   
of flaming, please don't. Ok, I hope you enjoy!)  
  
  
  
That night Lily couldn't sleep, she wondered if Hogwarts had   
given up on looking for her or not. Lily finally fell asleep with the   
awful thought that she'd be married at age 15 and she'd never see her   
friends or family again. The day before the wedding Camden came to   
Lily, she saw the fear in his eyes. "Camden? What's Wrong?" "Attack!"   
he gasped, "On the village, I must hide you!" Lily let herself be   
thrown in a cabinet "Be absolutely quiet!" Lily nodded and silently   
waited. She heard voices "Are you sure that you haven't bought anyone   
from Galia, the giant squid? She said she sold Lily Peterson to a   
merman." Lily could have kicked herself, how could she have been so   
stupid? "Help!" she screamed! "Help! It's me! Lily! I'm in a cabinet!"   
Soon the cabinet had been wrenched open and Lily swam out. She was   
soon surrounded by 7th year Griffindors and Hufflepuffs all using the   
Bubblehead charm. "Did they hurt you?" Lily let a smile spread over her   
face "No! And you guys came just in time! I almost had to marry him."   
she jerked her thumb at Camden. They all gave her a quizzical look   
"Lily, you're speaking mermish, can't you speak English?" "What are   
you talking about?" Lily asked but she heard an eerie squeaking sound   
come from her so she shook her head no. She didn't know how to speak   
English. "Can you understand me?" Lily nodded "Did they hurt you?" She   
shook her head no. "We need to bring her back to school" said the   
student to another "Look at her!" exclaimed another student "She's got   
gills and a fish tail! She can't leave the water or she won't be able   
to breath!" Lily touched her gills for the millionth time. "Lets at   
least get her close to the school, Dumbledore will know what to do   
from there." They turned; ushering Lily away from the village but   
Camden stopped them. "Lily belongs to me!" He grabbed her wrist. The   
7th years looked alarmed and they reached for their wands but Lily   
help up her index finger, hoping they would take it as saying "one   
moment please" it must have worked because they backed up "You are   
named after a water flower, Lily! Your destiny is here, with me." Lily   
looked at him with sad eyes. "Cam" she said tenderly rubbing the arm   
that had hold of her wrist." You know I don't belong here, I'm not a   
true mermaid and I never will be." She looked at him "You need to let   
me go" his hand dropped to his side and Lily kissed him on the cheek.   
With that she left with the other 7th year and was led back to   
Hogwarts. 


	4. All In a Day's Work

When they came to the more shallow water it was apparent that   
it was very stormy day. The current pulled at Lily as if the beckon   
her to return to the deeper, more calm parts of it. Lily had half a   
mind to do so but she kept swimming until she could still be underwater   
and the 7th years could stand with their heads above water. Soon   
Dumbledore was running from the castle and into the water. Dumbledore   
pointed at her. "Returnskilhumans" he said "Lily felt her tail split   
her bikini bottoms form onto her and Lily's gills seized up. She broke   
the surface of the water and gulped in air. Without her fins Lily   
couldn't swim. A Griffindor realized this and pulled Lily into his arms.  
"Hello Lily, my name is Jonathan Donbeg. You can call me Jon." He   
carried her to shore and set Lily down on her feet. Her knee's knocked   
painfully together as she toppled over. "Are you ok?" Jon asked as he   
kneeled down next to her. "Y-yeah, I don't think I can walk though."   
Jon pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shivering body. As   
they made their way back to the castle the wind seemed to try to keep   
them from getting inside. The wind whipped her hair into her face,   
which stung. The rain came down in torrents as they climbed the stairs   
to the castle. Lily heard the loud talking in the Great Hall full of   
students eating lunch. "How long have I been missing?" Lily asked,   
"Well, you were kidnapped September 2nd and have been missing 7 months   
and a week, meaning today is April 9th. This is one of April's   
notorious showers." Jon gave his head a shake and sprayed Lily with   
water from his brown hair. "I've missed 7 months?" Lily squeaked, "Am   
I going to be kicked out? I'm so behind!" Jon smiled "Don't worry   
about it, Little Mermaid, Dumbledore has something up his sleeve."   
"How long have you been searching for me?" "Ever since you   
disappeared," Jon told her "The volunteer parchment to find you was   
over 7 feet long. Many Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws,   
and no Slytherins. After 3 month all the Ravenclaws dropped out and   
some Hufflepuffs. After 5 months a lot of the Hufflepuffs and   
Griffindors gave up. Who were there today were the hopefuls. It's   
finally paid off!" They had finally reached the Hospital Wing. Jon saw   
Madam Pomfrey storming over to them. "This is my cue to leave." Lily   
said goodbye to him and then faced Madam Pomfrey and for the next hour   
underwent check up after check up. Finally Lily was allowed to go to   
Dinner.   
Jon came to carry her down to the Great Hall since she still   
wasn't that good at walking yet. The whole hall burst into noise when   
she came in. As soon as Jon put her down in a chair, Teagan jumped on   
her with a huge hug. James, Remus and Sirius were next. "Lily, I've   
missed you so much! It's so creepy sleeping in the dorm alone!" Lily   
smiled at them as they filled her in on what she had missed. Then,   
they listened spell bound as she told them all about being a mermaid   
and all about Camden. When dinner was over, Teagan and the others   
wanted to go to their common room to play wizard chess. "Hey there   
little mermaid." Dumbledore needs to see you and which ever one of   
you is James Potter." Jon told them as he picked Lily up. Seeing the   
looks her friends gave her, Lily quickly explained that she couldn't   
walk. Jon, Lily and James went to Dumbledore's office where he was   
waiting for them. " Ahh, thank you Jon for carrying Lily." He placed   
Lily in a chair. "Would you please wait outside and then when I'm done   
with them, please carry Lily back to the Griffindor common room."   
"Wait," James said, "Headmaster, I could carry Lily back." Dumbledore  
nodded and he dismissed Jon. "Lily, you've missed almost all of school."  
Dumbledore began "We're going to perform a spell that will basically   
copy everything that James has learned this year and it will be   
transferred to your head." James nodded his head and Lily agreed.   
"You need to touch hands, look right at one another. Into each others   
eyes." Lily looked into James stormy Blue eyes as he gazed into Lily's   
bright green ones. "Transfera." Dumbledore murmured as he touched   
James' head with his wand. A tingling sensation filled James's head   
and he slowly went down his arm and through his hand and to Lily's,   
slowly up her arm and to her head. Lily suddenly knew how to   
transfigure a chair into a dog, how to make polyjuice potion, how to   
ward of Vampires, about the Goblin Rebellions of 1256 and loads of   
other things. They broke the connection and Dumbledore smiled at   
them. "Now Lily, you don't have to do all the make-up homework but I   
expect to hear that you're working hard." James pulled Lily into his   
reassuring arms and he took her to the Griffindor Tower. "Thanks for,   
well, for giving me what you've learned these past seven months."   
"Yes," mumbled James, "Er-no problem." Lily smiled "Are you ok?   
James?" James wouldn't look at her. "James, you can't ignore me, I'm   
in your arms. You have to talk to me." James sighed, "Lily, well, it's   
just that, you've been gone for seven months. It's almost like you   
died. Teagan cried nearly every time she would go up to her dorm for   
bed. Sirius didn't have nearly enough jokes to keep us from thinking   
about you. Sirius and I both got weeks worth of detention for beating   
the, uh, crap out of Malfoy and Snape." Lily looked stunned at James   
"Well Lily, it's almost like seeing a ghost." They came to the   
portrait of the Fat Lady. "Unicorn Tail" James said and it swung   
forward. Surprisingly the common room was empty, "Where is everyone?"   
"There is a Quidditch game tomorrow. Griffindor against Ravenclaw."   
"Oh James! You should be asleep! You've got to play tomorrow." "Don't   
worry about it. You know, I've never been in a girls dorm." He said as   
they entered her dorm room "Don't make it a habit." Said Lily and James   
laughed as he climbed the stairs to the 5th year dorms. He gave Lily   
her pajamas and waited patiently as she changed in the bathroom. Then   
when he came to get her she saw her bed had all the drapes drawn   
except for one and her covers were pulled back. James helped her into   
bed and then looked awkward. "Um, well, Goodnight." "Thanks again   
James!" He closed the drapes and left the room. When the door had   
closed Lily heard Teagan leap from her bed and tear the drapes away   
from Lily's bed and jumped in "What was James going in our room? Did   
you two hook up? Did he kiss you?" Lily laughed "No." She then filled   
Teagan in on what had happened. Teagan nodded and gave Lily another   
fierce hug "I'm glad you're back." She replaced the drapes and returned   
to her own bed and soon they were both asleep.  
  
(A/N: I'm growing up, my years seem to slip through   
my fingers, all I want to do it hold on to them but   
the tighter I make my grip the faster they slip away,   
it really sucks...)  



	5. Lily...

(A/N: So, I was delighted to see all of the reviews I   
got, I used to never review the stories I would read and  
now I know how they make people feel, so I really will   
write on for the next story I read! Oh, I love this story,  
I'm so proud of it! Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
"Rise and shine Little Mermaid" said Jon to a very sleepy Lily.   
"Are you up?" he asked and Lily nodded, but then she fell back on the   
bed and put a pillow over her face. Jon pulled Lily and carried to   
where her school robes were waiting. After dressing she used her want   
to magically wash her hair, brushed her teeth and then with a twirl   
of her wand she curled the ends of her hair. When she had finished,   
Jon came in tog et her and Teagan stormed past them muttering   
something about having a heart attack when Jon had woken her up. "Lets   
work on walking until Breakfast." Lily nodded; Jon put her on her feet   
and slowly let go of her. Immediately Lily's knee's buckled and she   
fell forward but Jon caught her before she hit the floor. 15 minutes   
later Lily was walking a lot better, only falling when her knees would   
give out on her. Teagan came grumbling out of the bathroom ready for   
breakfast. With Jon close behind Lily, they made their way to the   
Great Hall. During breakfast, Teagan was very mad at the fact that Jon   
had woken her up. "Aren't we a bright ray of sunshine?" Sirius quipped   
when Teagan had practically breathed fire at him when he asked for the   
pumpkin juice. Lily was caught up in a lively conversation with Remus   
about school. James wasn't talking or eating, he was thinking of the   
coming Quidditch game. James soon got up to get his broom "Oh, uh,   
I'll talk to you later Remus, I've got to talk to James." Lily quickly   
got up and walked unsteadily after James. "Hey James! Wait up!" Lily   
caught him in the entrance hall. "James, I," she was cut off by a   
voice behind her "The Mudblood lives." Lily whirled around to see   
Lucius and Severus behind them in the deserted entrance hall. "Shut up   
Lucius." James spat between his gritted teeth. "You're going to let   
yourself be seen with a filthy thing like that?" Lucius pointed his   
wand at Lily. Lily was speechless, absolutely speechless. She couldn't   
believe what had just come from Lucius Malfoy's mouth. James   
brandished his wand and pushed up his sleeves. "Why I you had better   
take that back..." James began but Lily stood in his way, pushing him   
back "He's not worth it." "Oh yes he is." Another voice called and   
Sirius and Remus had leaped on Lucius and Snape. "No!" Teagan and   
Lily had shrieked. Reagan had gone to Sirius trying to separate him   
and Severus. Lily was trying, in vain, to pull Lucius and Remus   
apart. James had pulled out his wand and was aiming at Severus. "No!   
James! Don't!" Then, completely unexpected, Lucius wand was out of   
his robes and green sparks had flown at Lily and hit her in the   
stomach. Lily couldn't breath; it felt as if an invisible hand had   
grasped her throat and squeezed. Her blood had begun to boil in her   
veins. Lily could only gasp and scream, and scream she did. The pain   
inside her was unbearable. James was at her side "Lily" he called from   
a far distance. "Lily" The only sound she heard was her screaming   
"Lily" The only sound she could make was this scream "Lily" She wanted   
to throw up, she wanted to pass out, she wanted to die "Lily" and for   
the second time that year, she blacked out.  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, Lily's always getting into trouble  
but what can I say? I love the damsel in distress stuff!  
Well, this isn't the half of it, you just wait until...  
hee hee hee, you'll just have to wait won't you?) 


	6. He's a What?

  
(A/N: Have nothing to say here, enjoy!)  
  
  
"Ok dear, are you ready to go?" Lily opened her eyes and she   
saw Madam Pomfrey talking to Remus who looked very pale. "Lets go."   
And they left. Lily sat up and looked over to the beds next to her.   
Teagan was one Lily's left; she had horrible purple boiled on her neck   
and cheeks. They were covering with a think clear gel. Sirius was past   
Teagan with what looked like scratches but they were a deep brown   
color and last there was Snape, who looked worst by far. His face was   
covered with think guaze and a chunky crimson lotion could be seen   
under it. Lily saw the green colored spots all over her skin. There   
was no pain but she was disgusted by the look of her skin. She pulled   
her auburn hair into a neat ponytail and she looked out the window at   
the Whomping Willow and blinked. She couldn't' believe what she was   
seeing. Madam Pomfrey and Remus had frozen the tree and had   
disappeared in the trunk of it. Lily furrowed her brow and looked out   
the window expectantly. She turned back to her bed and she saw that   
the green spots on her body had almost completed gone away. Sirius   
had woken up and the scratches had vanished from his skin also.   
"Sirius!" Lily began "You'll never believe what I just saw!" Sirius   
looked at her questioningly but she never got a chance to explain   
because Madam Pomfrey had come back and declared them better and she   
sent them back to Griffindor tower. "What did you see?" Asked Sirius   
"Oh," Lily said, she couldn't believe she'd forgotten "I saw Remus and   
Madam Pomfrey go into the Whomping Willow." Sirius's eyes darted at   
Lily then away from her. "I'm sure it was nothing" he said as they   
entered the common room that was very much deserted but a complete   
disaster. From the looks of the common room, Griffindor must have won   
the Quidditch game. "Well, goodnight Lily." Sirius said and Lily   
turned to go up the staircase to the girl's dormitories. Once she   
turned the corner she heard voices that made her stop dead. "Sirius,   
are you feeling better? And Lily? How's she doing?" Sirius scowled   
"I'm fine, and so is Lily. But James, I think she might know about   
Remus." "She what? How?" "She saw Madam Pomfrey take him to the   
Whomping Willow." A squeak was issued from Peter, but James interfered,   
"Well, nothing can be done about it now. Let's go, we've got to get to   
Remus soon." Lily looked around the corner of the wall and she saw   
James throw a cloak looking object over himself, Sirius and Peter, and   
they disappeared. Lily looked after them and she saw the Portrait Door   
open and close. Lily ran to a window facing the Whomping Willow in the   
common room and looked out. She soon saw James, Sirius and Peter   
appear out of nowhere next to the tree. But when Lily blinked they   
were gone. Instead an enormous Black Dog, a huge Stag and some sort of   
very small rodent that Lily couldn't make out. "How did they..." Lily   
began but it soon dawned on her "They're animagus!" she breathed. They   
all disappeared into the tree as Remus had. Before Lily could stop   
herself she was out the Portrait Hole and heading outside. She was   
lucky that she didn't meet the caretaker or any teacher who might be   
walking around at night. Soon Lily stepping outside in the chilly   
spring air, the ground was very wet from the storm a couple of days   
ago. Lily ran all the way to the tree, she looked around for a long   
stick and prodded the knock she saw the small animal touch. The tree   
froze and a large piece of the tree's base fell away and Lily climbed   
through it. She saw a damp, narrow tunnel and she moved forward. Lily   
pulled out her wand and muttered "Lumos." And continued down the   
tunnel. She heard barking and then an unearthly howl that made Lily's   
neck prickle. "Those are my friends." Lily continued to tell herself   
and she came to a patch of light and she went through the opening she   
looked around and saw she was in a very disorder room, she heard   
large animals moving in the other room. She crossed the floor   
soundlessly and opened the door Lily couldn't believe the sight that   
filled her eyes. The Stag stood closest to her, the god was across   
the room, the small creature had turned out to be a rat and the 4th   
animal was a full-grown werewolf. Lily stared at them and they stared   
back. Then many things happened at once. The stag had lowered his   
head, catching Lily n the prongs of his antlers and pushed her into   
the other room. The werewolf leaped at Lily but the black dog put   
himself between him and Lily and they started to fight. Booming barks,   
howls and yelps of pain filled the air as the stag pushed Lily through   
the tunnel. When they got to the opening of the tunnel to the Whomping   
Willow. The Stag set her down and transformed into James. "Lily," he   
was breathing fast "Please wait for me here. I'll explain everything."   
Lily nodded silently and she waited. A good 10 minutes later James   
returned looking shaken but grateful that she was still there. "Lily,"   
he said, "Come here." And he motioned for her to come under a cloak   
that Lily recognized as an invisibility cloak. Lily did so and they   
walked all the way up to Griffindor Tower without a word between them.   
James took Lily to the boy's dormitories, up to his room and they both   
left the confinement of the cloak. James shut the door behind him.   
"Lily, I," James began "No" Lily interrupted "No, was that Remus? Our   
Remus? Remus is a werewolf?" James nodded solemnly. "And you're an   
Animagi?" James nodded again. James walked over and sat on his bed   
leaning up against the headboard. "When we, that is to say, Sirius,   
Peter and I found out that Remus was a werewolf we began to think   
about making the Animagus potion. It took a better part of 5 years to   
actually make it. We are animagi because we want to be with Remus   
during his change. It keeps him from hurting himself and he's not as   
exhausted as he usually is after it." Lily had crawled up onto James's   
bed and was sitting next to him. "James?" she asked "Hmm?" he asked   
"You saved my life back there. Remus would have killed me." James then   
did something he had never done before, he wrapped his arms around her   
and hugged her. Lily scooted downward so she could use his chest as a   
pillow. "Thank you." Lily mumbles "Anything for you." James replied   
but Lily had fallen asleep. James brushed her hair from her face   
"Anything for you."  
*****  
"Good morning James!" called a voice from across the room.   
"Why didn't you come back to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Sirius from   
the other end of the room. Lily blinked a few times until she realized   
this wasn't a dream. Thoughts raced through her head. "I spent the   
night with James in his bed!" She looked over at James who was still   
asleep. "James?" Sirius asked as he grabbed a handful of the drapes   
surrounding the bed and pulled them aside. "You coming to oh my GOSH!"   
Sirius threw the drapes closed "No Sirius!" Lily called and leapt out   
of the bed after him while James saw up "What's going on?" he asked   
groggily.  
  
(A/N: Oh I'm so tired, going to go to bed, it's like   
midnight over here, toodles readers, I hope you're enjoying!)  



End file.
